DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this R13 application for Conference Support is to provide grant funds to develop a domestic scientific meeting on biobehavioral research on dental pain in children.The specific aims are: 1. To bring together investigators from various fields with an interest in child dental pain. 2. To assess the current state of research about child dental pain. 3. To develop a research agenda to address insufficient knowledge about the basic mechanisms of dental pain in children, the pathophysiology of dental pain conditions, research methods and measures and the treatment of dental pain employing pharmacological and behavioral means. 4. To initiate the development of guidelines for the management of acute pain in dental settings 5. To address the inadequate transfer to dental health care professionals of existing knowledge about pain in children. Methods for achieving the aims are to hold a 1 1/2 day research conference as a satellite activity to the March 1998 annual meeting of The International Association for Dental Research, to be held in Minneapolis, Minnesota. On the first day, six speakers will be invited to address various topics related to dental pain experienced by children, and five of the presentations will be discussed by reactors. In the evening and following morning, conference participants will form workshops and prepare and present reports. Presentations will be published as an issue of Advances in Dental Research, published by the American Association for Dental Research.